User talk:Herald of meridian
=2011= Welcome Hi, welcome to Koreha Zombie Desuka Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Ayumu Aikawa page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- John Reilly (Talk) 12:59, February 24, 2011 Adopting Wiki Hi. Your contributions look good and I've given you admin and bureaucrat rights. Good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 03:44, July 23, 2011 (UTC) =June= Yo Yo Herald !! I never thought you'll be contributing here ... I'm also starting to contribute here because it's one of my fave anime hehe ... sorry for being inactive in the Angel Beats! wiki ... I'm a little busy with my work and studies ... I can still contribute though hehe ... nice working with you Herald !! Raikushigeru09 13:34, June 23, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks a lot. You can count on me. I'll be contributing here for as long as I can. I shall add some things here for a better improvement in this wiki. Raikushigeru09 12:50, June 26, 2012 (UTC) =September= Checking in Hello, I wanted to get in touch and see how things are going on your wiki. I am a staff member here at Wikia, and I noticed that your wiki was growing at a great rate but has slowed down recently. Did you run into an issue or is there something you need help with? We have lot of help on our community wiki, staff blog and in the . Growing a wiki can be a big endeavor, but it looks like you had a great start! Let me know any further help you may need so you can continue to be successful. Cheers, --Sarah (help forum | blog) 19:10, September 5, 2012 (UTC) :Hey There - I just wanted to stop by again and see how you were doing here. If there is anything you need help with, just let me know! Sarah (help forum | blog) 20:35, October 22, 2012 (UTC) =October= Just a question. Hello, does this Wikia get achievements? Rabyus (talk) 16:32, October 6, 2012 (UTC) :Acheivements can be enabled by the local admins via Wikia Features. You can find a list of local admins . If you don't hear back from any, just get in touch with me on my talk page. Sarah (help forum | blog) 20:57, October 8, 2012 (UTC) =November= Another Sorry but I have another question. I'm not an expert, but isn't the term masou shoujo wrong? I thought it was mahou shoujo...Rabyus (talk) 19:13, November 1, 2012 (UTC) :Masou-Shoujo (魔装少女) is a pun on the word Mahou Shoujo (魔法少女). It means magically ornamented girl rather than magical girl. PrincessGod (talk) 06:00, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Hey there PrincessGod here. You might already knew, but I'm the new admin on this wiki. Nice to meet you! So, anything I can help with to improve this wiki? PrincessGod (talk) 06:36, November 1, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you! =) Well, although I own the light novels up to volume 8, I haven't had the time to read them all. Currently only around volume 2. As for the anime, every character profiles have been updated to the latest episode, I think. I'll revise them if I had the time to do so, and maybe adding in missing infos if needed. :It's okay if you can't help me. Everyone has their own issues. So no worries! PrincessGod (talk) 09:13, November 1, 2012 (UTC) ::That'll be a great help! The episode pages are very... blank, and I'm not too fond of writing synopses, unless someone helps me with it. PrincessGod (talk) 09:40, November 1, 2012 (UTC) =December= Ha v Wa This looks to be about Wikipedia:Is This a Zombie? topic which uses the title "Kore wa Zombie Desu ka?" It got me wondering, do you know why it is 'ha' here instead of 'wa'? Can both letters be used to pronounce it? ANN also uses 'wa' in the spelling also the logo has 'ha' so it's very odd. Perhaps we could have an article explaining it? +Y 20:23, December 23, 2012 (UTC) KoreZom I just thought of a solution to the whole Ha/Wa issue. I have been reading that "KoreZom" is considered an official abbreviation of the series name. The URL at w:c:KoreZom appears to be free. It would be cool if we could move there =/ +Y 20:44, December 23, 2012 (UTC)